Fuck The Pain Away
by Portmanteu
Summary: I received a lovely prompt some time ago. Prison!Loki fucking all the guards in a desperate bid to regain Thor's attentions. Possessive!Thor has a problem with that.


_****Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond the twisted little scenarios my brain spits out. All characters contained within belong to bigger and better entities than I. Please do not sue, as I own nothing beyond the clothes on my back. Also, grammar and tense sometimes escape me, so please, be kind****_

* * *

It was not the isolation Loki found most tedious during his imprisonment. He had long preferred the company of books over Asgardians; save a special few. He had no complaints about the food, nor the sneering glances sent his way by the guards. The other prisoners were tucked away in their own cells, and he had judged and found them wanting long ago.

No. What plagued Loki beyond anything else was the sheer _boredom_.

True, he had his books, and read them time and again until the text was committed to memory. When they had lost their shine, he slept. Languidly curling in upon himself in the soft bed provided so graciously by the Queen herself. She had indulged him, really, refusing to view Loki as anything other than her son, and as such, he had the luxury of a real bed over a prison pallet.

When he was so rested that he could not think of sleeping another moment, then he gave in to melancholy memories. He picked apart each and every slight, and wondered why Thor had not visited even once in all the time he'd been caged away in the dungeons of Asgard. He plotted elaborate revenge fantasies, dreaming of the day he would finally be set free, and ignoring the voice in his head that whispered such a day would never come.

And when all other distractions had been spent, Loki turned to sating his appetite for pleasure.

The small measure of magic left to him served these desires well; enabling him to conjure clones when he'd tired of his own hand. But the day came when even these actions proved less than satisfying, and that was when he took to tormenting the guards with his nighttime adventures. The satisfaction he felt as he knelt next to the glass barrier of his cell, slowly stroking his cock as one of the nameless sentries gazed back birthed a devious plan in Loki's mind.

How better to shame the All-Father than by servicing these men? Surely word would reach the throne room of Loki's deeds, and the tales of his insatiable hunger would bring low the name of Odinson.

Perhaps _then_ Thor would deem him worthy enough for a visit, if for no reason beyond putting his younger brother once more firmly in his place.

Loki grinned wolfishly at the young custodian who was watching him, wide-eyed and unsure. He leaned in and licked a long stripe up the glass before throwing his head back and spattering the barrier with his release. The guard swallowed hard, and Loki caught his eye before pointedly dropping his gaze to the boy's crotch. His armor did little to hide his arousal, and the dark god narrowed poison green eyes before giving a slight nod.

This was going to work beautifully.

He set his plan in motion the very next night, beckoning in the same sentry with promises of pleasure unlike any he had experienced. The boy fumbled and blushed his way through a rather unsatisfying encounter for Loki, but based upon the guard's response, he would be sure to return.

Word spread quickly among the wardens of Loki's sudden willingness to serve, and before long, he had panted out his lust beneath each and every of the men that kept the dungeons. His captors lined the hall outside his cell; watching and waiting for their turn, and he took them one after the next until all were sated.

And when he was finally alone, streaked with come and stinking of their musk, Loki grinned into the dark. Surely it wouldn't be long now until Thor would grace him with his presence.

But the days turned to weeks, and nothing changed. No one visited Loki; no message was sent demanding that he behave himself. It would seem that his late night activities were a closely guarded secret rather than the boasted rumors he had intended.

"So be it," he murmured as he washed himself clean from his latest interlude. "Perhaps I've been too subtle thus far. I've just the thing to change _that_."

x-x-x-x-x

"More," Loki panted the next night, casting a pleading gaze to the warden just outside his cell. "I've a mouth simply going to waste…and that is a _shame_."

The man behind him growled and tightened a fist in Loki's hair, tugging his head back, and the next in line stepped forward, eyes bright at the wanton invitation. Loki flickered his tongue out, giving voice to a low, needy whine before it was cut off by the guard's thick cock.

He took them in twos and threes then. On his knees, filled from both ends, slender hands gripping and stroking heated flesh. Loki moaned and rocked, writhed and whimpered, begging to be used up, fucked out, and filled to overflowing. He swallowed all they had to give, and whimpered for more, proclaiming his hunger unsatisfied. The guards were more than willing to fulfill his demands, bending the dark god over and fucking him until his knees bruised and bled.

One such night found him astride a young, blonde warden while a raven haired, older man used his mouth. Loki held him deep, swallowing around the thick flesh stretching his jaws and humming lightly, teasing his jailer's excitement to a fever pitch. The man wrapped one brawny hand around Loki's nape and grunted as he came, emptying himself down the dark god's throat. He drank down the bitter release, and then arched back, pushing his sweat dampened hair from his face as he rode the blonde. Casting his gaze to the side, Loki was met with a familiar sardonic blue stare from beyond the glass barrier.

Fandral.

He remained locked in that appraising glare for a long moment, feeling an odd prickle of relief. If Fandral was here, then surely Thor would know of his escapades within moments of the warrior taking his leave.

A smirk bloomed on Loki's face and he beckoned Fandral forward. The blonde shook his head slightly, gesturing to the milling group of sentries that clogged the doorway into Loki's cell. The god sent a mock pout the warrior's way, circling his hips and drawing a ragged shout from the boy beneath him as he tipped him over the edge and into bliss.

Loki pushed himself up, disengaging from the still shaking guard with a slight hiss. He stretched languidly, ignoring the freshet of come trickling down his inner thighs and moved to the cell door.

"I had thought to see you here far sooner, Fandral," Loki cooed. "I know your appetite for debauchery to be…impressive."

"Not nearly as impressive as the display I have just seen," the blonde replied.

"And yet I am still unsatisfied," Loki mused as he took himself in hand and gave a slow pull. Gathering a bit of precome on his fingertips, he raised his hand to his mouth, daintily licking them clean before continuing. "Perhaps you've come to remedy that?"

"Nay," Fandral scoffed. "I'd rather keep my head. And once Thor hears of this, I wager there will be Hel to pay."

"And how will he learn of such a thing, I wonder," Loki asked mockingly. "Will you be so quick to carry tales to my brother?"

"If word has reached _my_ ears of your doings, then I have no doubt that Thor also knows."

"And yet he is not here," Loki smirked, spreading his hands wide. "I am attended by only those that you see before you."

"Attended may _not_ be the proper term," Fandral chuckled. "But you seem to be in capable hands. I will leave you to them."

"So be it," Loki shrugged. "If you will not give me what I so crave, then be gone. Or stay and watch. I care not." With that, the dark god turned away and crossed to his bed, sinking down to the plush mattress and asking, "And who is next? I hunger for more…"

Fandral kept his place, watching as Loki fucked his way through a half dozen more men. And when the ebon-haired god was boneless and shaking, he caught the warrior's eye one final time before the blonde was gone in a swirl of his cloak.

_'Finally,'_ Loki thought. _'Now we shall see what comes to pass.'_

x-x-x-x-x

The next night found Loki tense and breathless. Each time the door to the dungeon creaked open, his heart quickened, and each time that it wasn't Thor he grew a little more panicked. That sly voice that lived in Loki's head whispered that Thor was truly beyond caring; that he'd washed his hands so completely of his formerly beloved brother that even this show of licentiousness was not enough to incense him.

The thought cut him to the quick, and as the guards grew restless, Loki stripped bare and beckoned them in. He would not allow the sharp hurt he felt to deprive him of his only pleasure.

No. He was determined to fuck the pain away.

If he had seemed insatiable before, then now he was frenzied. The sentries remarked on the fallen Prince's inventiveness as he bent before their lust, and as Loki demanded even more, they were quick to oblige.

He found himself astride the young blonde again, thighs spread wide as the youth fucked into him from below. As Loki writhed and panted, another of the guards pressed in close behind. The god stilled, the only motion that of his heaving chest as he drew in great mouthfuls of air, calming his enflamed body as the second man pushed into him. He hissed through gritted teeth as his body stretched to accommodate the newcomer, and then swore as they both began to move.

"More," he growled, and then he found himself flanked by eager guards, breeches rucked down about their knees. Loki took them each in hand and stroked, his hips caught in the vice grip of the man thrusting into him from behind. Fire shot through his nerve endings with each plunge of heated flesh, and green eyes drifted shut in a haze of bliss as he whined, "_More!_"

A fifth sentry stepped in front of him and hooked his thumb into Loki's mouth, pulling his lower jaw down and filling the god's throat with one harsh thrust. He gagged momentarily before adjusting to the pace the final guard set, and then he hummed in contentment before beginning to swallow.

All thoughts of Thor were driven from Loki's mind as he was used. The ache in his breast replaced by a burning friction that drove him to the edge of madness, and then beyond. He fought against the hold on his hips, the need to move growing with each thrust; the coil of tension tightening around his spine with every grunt and muttered curse voiced by the men surrounding him.

And just when the sensations heightened to this side of too much; just as Loki's orgasm swelled and threatened to spill over, then came the thunderous crash of the dungeon doors being thrown open.

Thor.

The thought burned bright in Loki's mind that his brother would finally bear witness to the depths to which he'd sunk. Stretched wide and taken from all sides; a quivering, come streaked wretch. And all because of the treatment he'd received at the hands of those that were _supposed_ to love him.

The guards that filled his cell door fled in terror as the ones using Loki tried in vain to disengage and make their escape. He gripped them all the tighter, determined that Thor should have this image burned into his brain.

An anguished bellow sounded from just outside his cell, and the scent of ozone filled the air even as the crack of thunder rang in Loki's ears. His vision exploded into a searing white and the heat of his lust was washed away by the familiar burn of lightning.

When Loki's eyes fluttered open a long moment later, he was met with the sight of Thor holding one of the guards aloft, his thick fingers digging into the man's throat. The thunder god snarled in rage, tossing the sentry aside and watching as he scrambled to his feet, eyes wide in fear.

"Go," Thor growled. "Before I lose what little hold I have of my senses and slay you where you stand."

The man blubbered in fear, begging forgiveness.

"BE GONE," Thor screamed, his voice cracking with a pain that Loki could nearly taste.

The guard was gone in a swirl of his golden cape, and Thor turned his baleful gaze upon Loki. "What have you done," he asked, his tone low and deadly.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with," Loki smirked as he pushed himself to his feet. He fought the trembling in his legs, shaking off the after effects of Thor's cursed lightning, unwilling to show even the smallest measure of weakness before the blonde god. "Strange that _now_ you seem to care. Why the sudden change of heart, _brother_?"

Thor firmed his grip on Mjolnir and bared his teeth. "Cover yourself," he barked. "I have no desire to see you like this; streaked with the leavings of others."

"Oh, haven't you," Loki hissed, spreading his arms wide. "Is this not what you desire? You left me here to rot; never showing your face until…you heard tales of others taking what you wish to own."

Thor's brows drew together and he dropped his gaze as Loki advanced.

"Is this not true," the dark god questioned. "You were content to turn your back on me; to lock me away, alone and untouched. But when you heard whispers of this, you could not stand the thought of someone _else_ claiming me."

"Still your tongue," Thor murmured, eyes downcast, knuckles white on the haft of Mjolnir.

"Oh," Loki purred. "Have I touched a nerve, dear brother? Shown you something you wish to ignore?"

"Stop your lies, Loki!"

"How you wish the words I speak were lies," Loki replied loftily. "But alas…they are not. You crave me _beneath_ you." He paused there, stroking one slender hand down Thor's heaving chest before continuing. "Or perhaps astride you; riding your thick cock as I did for that young guard?"

"ENOUGH," Thor bellowed, capturing Loki's wrist in a tight fist and bending it back, forcing him to his knees. "I will hear no more!"

Loki hissed a pained breath between clenched teeth. "So this is how you want me, then? Kneeling before you? Come now, brother. I thought you would have more imagination than this." Lifting his free hand, Loki teased his fingertips over Thor's groin, looking up at the blonde god through narrowed eyes.

A triumphant smirk rose on Loki's face even as Thor gasped and jerked away from those seeking fingers. "Your words may lie, brother," Loki murmured. "But your body cannot. I can _feel_ your want…"

Thor's lips skinned back into a snarl, baring his teeth even as he released Loki's wrist in favor of his brother's throat. "You think yourself so clever," he growled. "The constant flaunting; the teasing looks and light touches. You have brought me to this state, Loki. _You_ are the one seeking to fulfill your desires!"

"Perhaps," Loki croaked, pressing against the tight hold on his throat. "Perhaps I am the one who started this…but you cannot deny the truth any longer. You never were much of a liar, Thor."

"That has long been _your_ greatest skill," Thor spat, fingertips digging into the tender flesh of Loki's neck.

"The _truth_, Thor," the dark haired god choked out, his vision beginning to darken around the edges. "You owe me that much, at least."

Thor's eyes narrowed, electricity snapping in his gaze even as his mouth twisted into a snarl. "_I_ owe _you_," he asked in an incredulous tone, dragging Loki closer. "How very like you; only concerned with what _you_ are 'owed' and without a single thought for anyone else!"

With a bellow of rage, Thor shoved Loki back against the bed, crouching over the dark god's splayed legs and bringing them eye to eye. Loki dragging in a mouthful of air, eyes widening as Thor gripped his chin, turning his face up to meet his baleful gaze.

"You are owed _nothing_, Loki, while I am owed _everything_," Thor hissed. "_I_ am the one that has stood beside you for an age! _I_ am the one that defended what little honor you still possessed! _I_ am the one that…" The Thunderer's mouth snapped shut and the anger on his face drained away to be replaced by a furtive look.

"You are the one that _what_, brother," Loki asked carefully.

"I-I am the one that…loves you," Thor mumbled.

"Oh yes," Loki scoffed. "Your love is so _very_ apparent. Was it your _love_ that dictated your absence as of late? Your _love_ drove you to ignore me? Leaving me forgotten and alone in these dungeons?"

Thor's mouth worked soundlessly before he dropped his gaze, his grip loosening on Loki's jaw.

"Your _love_, or lack thereof, is precisely what drove me to seek the attentions of the guards," Loki spat. "Perhaps if you had been more…_attentive_…I would not have resorted to surrogates."

A low growl swelled in Thor's broad chest, and his lips skinned back from even, white teeth. "Enough," he rumbled.

"But that is where you are wrong, _brother_," Loki grinned. "It was never enough. How you found me? Filled from all sides? I burned for more, aching and begging…and it was still never enough!"

"You are _MINE_," Thor roared, surging forward and firming his grip on Loki's chin. "Mine! None have earned the right to lay hands upon you!"

"And yet you delay," Loki breathed, leaning in until he was sharing the same air as the Thunderer. "You deny your want even though it is written so clearly on your face; in the way your fingers bite into my flesh. If I am yours, as you so claim…then _claim_ me!"

A frustrated sob broke from Thor's lips and he hesitated for a long moment, eyes searching Loki's own, before crushing their mouths together.

The shock that tore through Loki's body at that initial contact was nearly his undoing. His breath caught in his throat, and his heart stuttered to a near stop. Every muscle tensed even as a wave of arousal crested over him, plunging the god into a storm-tossed sea of need.

'_Finally_,' he thought.

And then Thor's tongue slicked over his own, and all thought left Loki's head.

His hands came up; one encircling Thor's wrist, the other burying itself in that fall of golden hair, silken strands twining around his fingers, and Loki moaned. The sound was low and feral; filled with the want of a thousand years, and it reverberated through Thor's body, coiling deep in the pit of his belly, driving his need all the higher.

Thor pulled back, tugging Loki up from the floor and tossing him to the bed. The Thunderer stood to his feet, staring down at the dark god as he slowly began to unbuckle his armor. Loki shoved himself up, reclining on his elbows and sending a lascivious grin his brother's way, drinking in the sight of Thor baring himself bit by bit.

"I will take what's mine, brother," Thor rumbled, his eyes flashing as he stripped off his vambraces. "And once I have, you will never be satisfied with another's touch."

"Promises, promises," Loki cooed, one hand sliding down his heaving chest to take himself in hand. He gave a slow, twisting stroke, teasing his aching flesh back to attention as Thor's gaze followed his motions.

The Thunderer's tongue slicked over his lower lip, unconsciously, before he fairly ripped the rest of his clothing off. Thor leaned in over Loki's supine form, his weight resting on one knee shoved between his brother's thighs as he once again sought the dark god's mouth. A whimpering moan bled from between his lips and he slowly rocked his hips forward, grinding his cock against Loki's own.

A groan swelled in Loki's chest and his hand circled their combined girth, gripping tight as Thor's motions quickened. The silken glide of heated flesh teased a gasp from the blonde, and he broke free from the kiss, pulling back to lock blue eyes with green.

"Like so, brother," Loki questioned, sending a quick grin up at the blissful expression on Thor's face. "Does this please you?"

"For now," Thor murmured. "But I will have you in your entirety before I am fully satisfied, Loki."

"Of course," the dark god purred. "This is simply a prelude. A bit of teasing to drive your need all the higher."

"I have had my fill of your teasing," Thor snarled and twined one hand through ebon locks to tug Loki's head back. He licked over the pale column, lingering over the thunder of his brother's pulse before driving his teeth deep and thrilling to the harsh cry that was Loki's only response. The taste of copper flooded his mouth, and Thor hummed in pleasure before sucking a vibrant bruise into porcelain skin.

Pulling back, Thor brushed a thumb over the slowly welling bite mark, smearing crimson across Loki's throat. The Trickster's slightly hooded eyes glittered with an indefinable emotion, and he arched beneath his brother, hips writhing.

"Now you wear my mark, Loki," Thor intoned. "And none shall touch you under the threat of death."

"And will you tend to my needs, then, brother," Loki gasped. "My hunger is…expansive."

"You are _mine_," the Thunderer growled. "I will care for what is _mine_ and give you all you need."

A slender hand rose to grip Thor's nape, and Loki surged up to lick across bloody lips before murmuring, "Then by all means, give it to me. Bank this fire that rages inside me. Take what is _yours_."

Thor snapped his hips forward, rutting harshly into Loki's loosely curled fist. He bared his teeth; a grimace of lust that added to the electric crackle of his gaze before he drew back; manhandling Loki onto his belly.

"So very greedy you are," he huffed, gripping Loki's slender hips, pulling him up and sliding his aching cock against the dark god's entrance. "Ask me again, brother. Let me hear that tongue speak its' need; that honeyed voice raised and demanding."

"Take me, Thor," Loki moaned. He cast a coy glance back over one shoulder, rolling his hips as he breathed, "_Defile me_."

And that was enough to break the Thunderer.

He pushed forward, filling Loki in one long, smooth stroke, gritting his teeth against the heat and the wet and the clenching, narrow confines of his brother's body. A strangled hiss caught in his throat, nearly eclipsed by the feral wail Loki voiced as Thor fully seated himself deep within. The blonde god stilled his movements, frantic breath warring against his racing pulse, and the idea burned in his mind that this was _Loki_ beneath him; surrounding him; finally _his _for the taking.

It was almost enough to make him spill right then and there.

But he held on until his body calmed, fighting to control the urge to rut deep and hard and fast until they both were ruined.

Loki trembled beneath him, his sharp tongue stilled by the overwhelming feel of Thor's thick cock buried so very deeply inside. Everything that had come before; every stolen minute of pleasure delivered by his captors had been washed clean, and all that remained was this moment. He had never felt so complete; so full; and he absently thought that he would gladly spend the remainder of his sentence kneeling before his brother.

"Move," he croaked, fighting against Thor's tight grasp on his hips. "Please. I _burn_…I-I need this, Thor. _Please_?"

"As you wish," Thor murmured, shifting his weight and drawing back slowly. The gasp Loki voiced at the drag of Thor's thick flesh brought a small grin to the Thunderer's face, and he pressed back in even slower; determined to take Loki apart in small, steady measures.

Loki mewled in want, pulse pounding in his ears and deafening him to all but those three quiet words. He had waited so very long for this; a thousand years of want settled in his belly, burning brightly with each languid motion; each agonizingly slow thrust of Thor's hips.

"More," Loki sobbed, his hands twisting in the sheets, knuckles gone white with the strain. "_Harder_!"

Thor's grin widened, and he slowly withdrew, holding his position with just the very tip of his cock still within his brother's body…and then he _surged_ forward.

Loki's forehead dropped to the bed, and he keened, loud and long as Thor set a brutal pace, fucking the very breath from the dark god's lungs. Broad fingertips dug into Loki's hips; dark bruises blooming beneath his touch as the Thunderer pulled him back to meet each thrust, growling low in his throat as the friction built between them.

"Is this what you need, brother," Thor rumbled. "What you've needed all along, perhaps?"

"Yes," Loki wailed, body trembling as Thor brought him closer to the edge with each harsh snap of his hips. He could feel the tension coiling tighter in his belly; each nerve ending in his body burning like a tiny ember beneath his skin. "Precisely this…and you have me so…close."

Thor bent low over Loki's back, breathing into his ear, "Hold, brother. I am not far behind, and I would have you tight around me when I spill."

Loki whimpered, focusing on the warm breath washing against the side of his throat; drinking in Thor's increasingly ragged thrusts as he skated on the edge of release. "Please," he whispered. "I _can't_…"

"You _can_ and _will_, Loki," Thor growled. "Once I wash the taint of all others from you; once I come deep in your belly…then, and only then, may you let go. Not one moment before."

He gave a slight nod of his head, sagging in Thor's grip as the blonde god rode him all the harder, breath coming in strangled gasps. And finally, when he thought he very well might faint from the effort of holding back, Thor's right hand slid from Loki's hip to fist his hair, yanking the dark god's head back.

"Now, brother," Thor commanded. "Come for me as I mark my final claim. _Now_!"

Loki's eyes clenched shut and he howled out his release, cock jumping untouched as Thor spilled, washing his inner walls in wave after wave of wet heat. He circled his hips, milking his brother for every last drop as the Thunderer's motions slowed before he pushed Loki down to the bed, cleaving tight against his back, and grinding out the dregs of his orgasm. Loki stilled beneath him, drawing great, ragged mouthfuls of air as he slowly came down.

Thor huffed out an amused breath and licked over the bite mark adorning Loki's throat before murmuring, "Now you are mine, brother. And you will never be satisfied with another."

"So sure of yourself," Loki hummed, reaching up and behind to card long fingers through blonde hair.

"Yes," Thor answered. "But if you need further reminding, then I shall return tomorrow night."

"And what of the next night," Loki asked in a sly tone. "I find that my memory is not as adept as in days past."

The corner of Thor's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Then I will not rest until you are firm in the knowledge you are _mine_."

Loki hid his grin against the rumpled sheets, answering softly, "As you wish, brother."


End file.
